Something Borrowed
by LauraJanIce
Summary: In late season five Giles stumbles up on the right book and finds a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory. It's quite simple: Buffy and Spike just have to get married.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M (for chapter 4, everything else is a T)**  
Disclaimer: **The characters here in are not figments of my own imagination. They belong to the creators and owners of the television series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I receive no financial benefits for this story.**  
Pairing:** Buffy/Spike**  
Summary: **In late season five Giles stumbles up on the right book and finds a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory. It's quite simple: Buffy and Spike just have to get married.  
**A/N: **This is sappy, sweet, a bit sad and more sweet. I don't know. Maybe it's a long shot, but hey this is fan fiction. This is the closest I've ever come to writing some supernatural theory in my fiction. I'm not sure if Giles' research sounds believable but in this case it's the outcome that matters.  
I'm not going for the Nobel prize with this one but I've been working on it for a year now and feel it's time to put it out there.

**Something borrowed: Solution**

Buffy opened the door to the Magic box and stepped inside. Giles had called her only minutes earlier and told her to come over immediately. Apparently he had some good news.

Anya was busy assisting some customers but pointed towards the training room when Buffy caught her attention.

She found Giles lying on the couch in the back. At first she thought he'd fallen asleep but he rose as soon as Buffy closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Buffy. You're here. I was just lying down for a bit. I've been here all night you see. I found this book last night." He skilfully threaded through the variously tall stacks of books that covered a fair part of the floorspace until he reached the table in the middle. He picked up a large leather bound volume from the top of stack there. Then he proceeded making his way back to the couch where Buffy had now taken a seat.

"Anything about Glory in that. Or how to beat a hellbitch's skanky ass, to be more precise?" the Slayer asked hopefully.

"No. Not about Glory. But a quite an amount of information about the Key, it's properties and uses."

"Oh. I guess that's good too," she tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Actually it's very good. It tells all about the origins of the key, the monks that are it's guardians, how it can be stored and protected. You see the key has a very long history. It was first…."

Buffy knew her watcher well enough to stop him right there. "Giles, spare me the history lesson. You can tell me this surely exciting and long story some other time. But for now could we just skip the ancient tales and prologue and come to what's important for me to know now."

"Alright," a slightly agitated librarian and lover of history sighed. "From what I've read, it seems that when the monks decided to bring the Key to human form and place it under your protection, they thought that it would be perfectly safe from those who seek it… creatures like Glory. But the monks were of a very secluded order and I'm afraid that they didn't keep up with changes in household patterns through the years."

"Huh?"

"You see, the Key in its newly human form was an unbound entity. When they placed it in your care, as one of your family members, they thought that they had bound it to that entity, your family. But mystical entities are very conservative so in the mystical sense, which is very seldom relevant, your family is broken. A one parent family is not considered a whole entity." Giles made a small pause but soon resumed when he saw the confused look on Buffy's face. "This means that Dawn is still an unbound entity and therefore, if Glory found her, she could bind her to her own entity, which is exactly what she desires."

Giles had such an expectant look on his face that Buffy almost felt bad asking for clarification on what seemed to be obvious to him. "And this helps us how?"

Thankfully Giles' lack of sleep didn't block his usual patience for questions. "Mystical entities are very hard to brake from someone outside it and Glory has a limited time frame for what she wants to do with Dawn. So if we could bind Dawn to a mystical entity it's highly improbable that Glory would be able to succeed breaking that bond in the time she has. Dawn would be safe, Glory would not even be able to sense her as the Key if she stood face to face with her."

"Okay." This sounded simple enough. "Great. So how do we bind her?"

"There are different types of entities but a family is by far the most easiest to form. But with you two not being considered a whole family in the mystical sense… While your mother was still alive this might not have been a big problem. Your father could have maybe come back, or there was the option of her remarrying someone who you two looked up at as a father figure." Giles comfortingly laid his hand on Buffy's knowing her mother was still a very painful subject. "You must know, Buffy, that had I known this in time, I would have offered my services… although with her illness there's no way of knowing…"

"Thanks, Giles." Buffy gave him a weak smile. "I think. You know you are more of a father to Dawn and me than our real one is, so that wouldn't have been so weird. Except the mother being married to the father part."

Giles returned Buffy's smile before continuing. "A family, in the mystical sense, has to be composed of at least a pair of equals. Their children are added to it, if they come along. There don't have to be actual bloodties but the individuals involved need to perceive the relationships between themselves appropriately."

"What you are saying is," Buffy stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "that with my mother gone, I could get married to a father figure for Dawn and we would be a whole family again, in the mystical sense?"

"Yes."

"And then Glory couldn't hurt Dawn."

"She would be perfectly safe as long as the entity is whole."

"What can break an entity?" Buffy asked next.

"As I said, they are very hard to break from the outside. The most common reasons of them breaking are death of one of the parental figures, divorce or one of them leaving, or breaking whatever wedding wows have been said."

"Okay." Buffy took a deep breath. "I have to get married… at twenty… with no boyfriend. Boy, it's not easy being the Slayer with a hellgod wanted key sister."

"Of course you don't have to…" Giles tried to point out the option of not doing it but there was no conviction in his voice.

"We both know that's not true. It's the only way we know to keep Dawn safe and it's a fairly simple one at that."

"It would rid us of many problems," he admitted.

"Right…" Buffy chimed. "So let's find me a husband."

"Well…" Giles started to say something but was stopped by the assessing look Buffy was examining him with.

"What?" she asked innocently when she noticed the horrified look on his face. "We have to do this as fast as possible and for that I think the real thing is out of the question, with the before mentioned lack of boyfriend and all. So it would seem a good idea if it's someone I already know and knows the sitch. And you said you would have done it for my mom…"

"Buffy. I'm extremely flattered. But you should know that for an bond to form the marriage has the be… ehm… carnally consummated."

"Oh." Buffy's face flared to bright red.

"But that is not the only thing standing in my way as a possible candidate. Firstly you said it before. I'm like a father to you. The mental connections are very important. The man you choose, Dawn has to accept him as a father figure and you have to think of him as your mate… even if you would only consummate the marriage once. Secondly I couldn't marry you because the parents in the family have to be equals in the cosmic plane. You being the Slayer makes you a bit more than human and therefore no longer my equal. You need someone more than human to mate with."

The blond glanced carefully over at the man beside her. "You might not like the idea, and there are some kinks to be worked out, but would Angel be a possibility?"

"I've already looked into that, but no. He's ehm… not available. Anyone can only be part of one entity at a time. And don't ask me how this came to be but he is firmly bound to Darla and their unborn child."

Buffy's eyebrows rose in surprise but she soon shrug her shoulder at the news. "I guess he's finally moved on then. Okay. No Angel. Other mystical creatures we know of that are available and would not be too gross for me to have sex with."

"There is one option that I would never suggest unless under these extreme circumstances."

As soon as she caught on to whom Giles was referring to her face disfigured in disgust.

The only way for Giles not to join her disgust was to consider this payback for the sounds he had to endure during that spell over a year ago. "You do have and ex-fiancé who is quite fond of Dawn. And the chip makes him a better candidate than any other vampire."

"You're suggesting that I have sex with Spike?" Buffy tried keeping a straight face to enjoy Giles' uncomfort with her blunt words. But actually her own thoughts at the sentence were ruining the moment for her. She knew that she should be disgusted at the thought, but she wasn't as much as she should be. Deep down the thought made her tingle. The memory of the two days she and Spike had been engaged wasn't as terrifying as is it should. At least she had been engaged. That was more than she could have expected in her life.

But she Giles was right. There weren't really that many options in this situation and Spike was the easiest to get.

"Fine" she said rising to her feet again. "'I'll go talk to him or propose or whatever."

"Are you sure about this?" Giles asked concerned. "Of course you can break the bond when Glory has been defeated, but Buffy," finally he managed to catch her eyes, "it is still a marriage."

"I know Giles." She answered finding a fascinating spot on her shoes to look at. "It will probably be my only one with Slayer mortality rate and all." There was a short silence. "And with everything that's been going on, I honestly don't have the energy to make a big deal out of this. It's an acceptable solution to a big problem. If Spike's up for it I can handle it. At least I get to get married."

Once again Buffy had managed to dumbstruck Giles with the reality of her life as the Slayer and the limitations it had. He rose to stand beside her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright. I'll do some more research. Make sure there's no other way… and look into the bonding spell itself, if there's something we need to keep in mind for that. Please let me know how it goes with Spike so I can get the preparations started."

"Okay." She said closing the door behind her and trying to shake the gloomy mood that had suddenly come over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** M (for chapter 4, everything else is a T)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters here in are not figments of my own imagination. They belong to the creators and owners of the television series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I receive no financial benefits for this story.  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Spike  
**Summary:** In late season five Giles stumbles up on the right book and finds a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory. It's quite simple: Buffy and Spike just have to get married.  
**A/N:** A big thanks to Ashleigh who pointed out my grammatical error. Wow how blind I was for that one. I've checked my remaining chapters for it and reposted the first chapter. I hope I caught all incidents of that particular error. I'll admit I'm terrified of **asking** someone to beta read my stuff so I try to proofread it well as I can. I do appreciate when people tell me about my mistakes and if someone reading this would fancy trying themselves as a beta reader for this you could send me a PM. It's all written so it's just a case of spelling, grammar and possible abuse of the English language by a non-native speaker.

**Something borrowed: Proposal**

Buffy surprised herself with her own poise as she walked through the graveyard on her way to Spike's crypt. Her mind was strangely free of worries. She noticed that it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and for once she managed to smell flowers on her way between the headstones, not just rotting corpses and vampire dust. She was actually humming under her breath; that was something she hadn't done in a while. It was all good. Dawn would soon be safe and she could find something new to worry about… maybe find a paying job even. It was all good until she realized what it was she was humming: _Wind beneath my wings_. She stopped.

When she reached the crypt she decided to knock before entering. There was a first time for everything, and a first for a number of things right now. It was polite and it would give her a little more time to come up with what to say. "Spike?" she called opening the door. "Are you here? I need to talk to you."

"Just a moment, pet. I'm putting on my pants. You want me to do that, right?"

How the hell was she going to be able to go through with this?

Moments later a blond head appeared from the hole at the back of the crypt that led up from the lower level.

After her unusual politeness of knocking she had invited herself in and taken a seat on the ragged couch in front of the TV. Without saying a word she watched him walk, with his ever graceful movements, towards the sarcophagus. He was wearing one of his trademark black and illegally tight fitting t-shirts and she saw the muscles in his arms tense for a second when he lifted himself up to sit.

She let him break the silence.

"This a social visit or you here on official Slayer business?"

She took a deep breath. She would eventually have to say something. "Spike, can we talk seriously?"

"Right. A business call then."

She hesitated to answer. A proposal of marriage would usually be considered a personal matter but 'usually' rarely applied to her. "Sort of."

He motioned her to go on. Damn. Better start with the easy and straightforward things. "Giles found a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory."

"Great. No more babysitting then."

She had no idea how to actually get to the point. Once more the crypt was filled with silence.

"What's it got to do with me?" he finally asked.

Buffy looked up to face him and for a brief moment their eyes met. She couldn't do it that way. There was a rug on the floor under the coffee table. Had it always been there? "We'd have to get married." She knew he would hear it, a mere mortal wouldn't have.

The scene didn't seem real to her any more, it was like cut from a television show. She wasn't sure if it was a good show or not.

"Excuse me?"

That did it. The nervousness she'd been trying to keep at bay flooded her. "Dawn is like this missing piece to Glory's puzzle and these stupid chauvinistic, narrow minded, old fashioned monks who made Dawn don't think that the two of us are a whole family. If we were we'd be like a finished puzzle and Glory couldn't take her missing piece from that. So if we get married we're a family and like a whole puzzle and Glory can't take Dawn because it says somewhere that the parents in a family have to be cosmic equals Giles can't do it." The nervousness had manifested itself in talking really fast.

It seemed like an hour that she could practically see the cog-wheels of his brain turning deciphering her rant. "You asked your watcher to marry you?"

It wasn't what she had thought would catch his attention and wasn't prepared. "Not in those exact words… and it was before I knew about the consummation." She felt some extra blood rush to her cheeks.

"We'd have to consummate it?"

"Yes. You'd get to shag me, or whatever you call it, once." This one she had anticipated.

"What if you keep begging me for it?" Something like this as well.

"Be serious, Spike. Please." She hadn't expected it to work. She probably sounded more desperate than she realized.

"So how does this work then. We just shag and we're a family or what?" He was going to do it. Suddenly her stomach felt like it was filled with stones. He, on the other hand, looked calm as a cucumber. She forced herself to look towards him even if she still avoided direct eye contact.

"No there would be some sort of mystical wedding ceremony, I think. Giles' got the details. Then we'd… you know and we're a family. We'd have to stay together, so I guess it would be best if you moved into the house with us. And we'd have to hold whatever wedding wows we say until Glory's gone and we can break the bond."

"Alright." One word.

"So you'll do it?" She had been expecting more dirty comments, a cocky smile, some strings or that he'd make her beg. This was too easy.

"Should I get down on my knees for you again and do it properly."

She was giggling before her brain even caught up with his words but. By the look on his face one could think that he was serious but she knew he was joking. "No, I think that one time was enough."

* * *

Later at the Magic Box there were only a few pebbles left of the heap of stones that had settled at the pit of her stomach once Spike had accepted her… agreed to help her. Giles was telling them how the bonding ceremony would go down. It seemed to be fairly similar to a normal wedding, except with spells. The ceremony was scheduled for tomorrow evening since Giles needed another day for preparations.

"I found one side effect of the ritual that you should know about." By Giles' uncomfortable look Buffy could already imagine what kind of effects would be involved.

"In mystical marriages," Giles continued, "people always start with a clean slate… ehm… sexually. Normally this unfortunately affects the woman more than the man but in this case…"

Could the man never come straight to the point? "What exactly are you saying Giles?" Buffy asked him impatiently.

Giles' leisurely took his time to remove his glasses and get the trusty piece of cloth out of his pocket, with which he proceeded to clean the lenses. She had seen this nervous reaction a thousand times. The smirk on Spike's face she had also seen before. Apparently he had also realized the nature of what Giles was avoiding to say.

"It means, Buffy, that once the ritual is done, you will be a virgin again."

Buffy rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan. "Can this be any more old fashioned? Christ. Like I really wanted to do that again."

Giles apparently spotted a huge smudge on the left lens of his glasses and took care of that. Spike was still smiling although she realized that with the chip in his head this would also affect him.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell your friends?" Giles changed the subject. "I would speak on your behalf if they're not too happy with this solution."

"No. We're not gonna tell them," she had already made up her mind.

"What?" The two Brits had never been more in unison.

"It's easier that way." It hurt saying this. She closed her eyes and tried to gather her strength. "If they don't know until afterwards."

"Alright." Giles reluctantly agreed after a while. "How about Dawn. You want her to be there?"

Dawn would probably be ecstatic about her and Spike getting married. "Yeah. I can do that. I should really go and tell her now. Maybe make some dinner."

The Watcher nodded. "You go. I want to talk to Spike a little more."

The Slayer looked at Spike. "Could you come by afterwards?" she asked looking a little flustered. "You know, in case she has any questions."

"Sure, I'll stop by."

With that she left the two English men staring intently at each other from opposite sides of a desk.

* * *

Judging from the joyful squeals Dawn was making at the front door Spike was here. Once Buffy got there the vampire was trying to get out of the teenage girl's hug.

"Buffy." He said when he saw her and Dawn finally let him go.

"Hi."

"You think I could take the little bit here for a walk? I'll guard her with my life, I swear. I've just got a few errands to run before the shops close."

"Sure." This gave her an unexpected opening to run an errand of her own.

"Cool." Dawn squealed. "I'll just get my jacket."

* * *

Buffy wasn't exactly sure why but she wanted to spend some time alone with Spike before the ceremony tomorrow. He'd agree to patrol with her without questions when he'd brought a suspiciously gloating Dawn back home. The two of them were as thick as thieves and didn't breathe a word of what they had conspired no matter how she tried getting it out of them. But there was not dying that there was something they'd planned. Finally she gave up and faced the task of being alone with Spike. Even if she had felt a need to have some alone time with him before tomorrow, she didn't know what to say or how to behave. They'd dusted two vampires fresh out of the grave but since then there was no hint of undead or demonic activity anywhere in sight.

"You alright, luv? You're awfully quiet tonight. The vampires didn't even get to enjoy your smart quips before they were dust. And you haven't called me a pig once all night."

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's just a strange thought to be getting married tomorrow. And to you no less." It was even stranger once she'd said it out loud.

"Can't really argue you on that one."

"It's probably going to be my only wedding."

She felt his hand touch her shoulder as he wanted to show his support but he changed his mind and draw it back. "I probably won't have many more either."

She'd been so preoccupied trying not to think about the fact that her only chance at marriage would be with a soulless vampire to realize that it might mean to him. "Oh. Right. Course. You alright with that?"

"Sure. You?"

"Yeah," she said but didn't even convince herself. "Dawn will be there. She's happy. Giles will be there. That's nice." Her voice was trembling a little.

He put a hand on her shoulder again. This time he left it there. "Pet, I think your mum will be there too. Not physically of course. But I think she wouldn't miss this for the world… wherever she's now."

How could someone as annoying as him be so incredibly perceptive? "Really?" She tried to smile, but it was hard with tears threatening to flood her eyes.

"Course. I actually hope my mum will be there too. She often wished I would marry."

She didn't think, she just acted. It felt right for the time, place and situation. She kissed him. She held him. She knew she'd surprised him but he got over it and kissed her back.

She knew that she was more than a little flushed when they broke apart. He noticed it as well, she saw it on his face. She waited for his remark but he held his tongue. She was glad. A comeback would have required considerable effort. She just started to walk back home.

* * *

The next morning Buffy slept until it was almost noon. Nothing on her schedule for today except get married to her ex-enemy and sleep with him. When she finally decided to open her eyes she noticed a small gift box lying on the pillow beside her. Without hesitation she opened it and put on what she found inside.

She met Dawn in the kitchen. "Are you to blame for this?" she touched the necklace hanging from her neck.

"It's from Spike. I just helped him plant it. I got one too, look." Her sister had on a smaller version of her own necklace. "Do you like it?"

She just smiled and nodded her head.

"So have you decided what you're gonna wear today?"

Buffy had no idea that her mother had kept her wedding gown all those years, but Dawn knew exactly where the box was. The dress was made with beautiful cream colored satin layered with same colored lace. The cut was simple, pulled together under the bust with spaghetti straps and it fit Buffy perfectly. Still, she had doubts.

"I just think it's too much, Dawn. I mean, if I was getting married for real, fine. But it'll just be me, you, Spike and Giles at the Magic Box. I should just wear one of my own dresses."

"Buffy! I know this is a bigger deal to you than that." Dawn argued. She could be very persuasive if she wanted to. "Believe me, you should wear it. I think you'd enjoy it… and I think Spike would love it… he's gonna wear a tie."

Spike was gonna what? "He has a tie?"

"Since last night he does."

The sister's conversation was interrupted by a knock on the front door and Dawn went to answer it. Buffy noticed that it was getting late. She'd have to be on her way in just a couple of hours.

Dawn didn't return alone. Tara was with her. "Wow". There was true adoration in the witch's voice.

"I guess we don't have to worry about you having nothing to wear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating**: M (for chapter 4, everything else is a T)  
**Disclaimer**: The characters here in are not figments of my own imagination. They belong to the creators and owners of the television series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I receive no financial benefits for this story.  
**Pairing**: Buffy/Spike  
**Summary**: In late season five Giles stumbles up on the right book and finds a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory. It's quite simple: Buffy and Spike just have to get married.  
**A/N:** Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I'm glad you like this.

**Something borrowed: Wedding**

Despite what Tara had told Buffy about Giles' lecture over the Scoobies when he went behind her back and told them about the wedding and the reasons for it, she never would have thought it physically possible for Xander to hold his tongue about anything that involved her, Spike and no staking. But when he came to pick them up, half an hour before the ceremony was supposed to start, he said nothing about it. Buffy could see that it was hard for him not to speak his mind but appreciated that he cared enough not to be indifferent.

She never had seen anything like Giles' face when he saw her. He was smile so full of fatherly pride that Buffy felt tears come to her eyes.

"Good. You are here," the watcher finally managed to say. "We've set things up in the training room and can start whenever you're ready. And I must say Buffy, that you look truly magnificent."

A thousand of emotions were stirring within her and would she have thought of something to say back to Giles she probably wouldn't have been able to. She just kept on smiling.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and then made a conscious effort to get the small word out of her throat. "Yes."

"Alright then." Giles lead her and Dawn, who were the only ones left in the front room, to the back door. "Dawn, you will lead the way of course."

The girl nodded and set forth and started ceremoniously walking into the other room.

When Buffy looked through the doorway into the training room realization hit her about what was going on and another wave of confusing emotions flooded her.

All the training equipment had been moved to the walls and was covered with white sheets. Tara, Anya and Xander were standing in a line to her left all looking at her. Willow stood in front of a makeshift altar beautifully decorated with flowers and candles and on Buffy's right beside Willow stood Spike dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt and light blue tie that matched his eyes … and she now realized, her necklace, perfectly. Her heart missed a beat from the sight of him. Denying his handsomeness would have been impossible, and the look when his eyes met hers for only a second could have melted a snowball in the North Pole.

Buffy watched Dawn walk past the people and stand next to Xander. Everyone's eyes turned back to Buffy while she managed to turn her head towards Giles. "This is like a real wedding!" She sounded slightly out of breath.

"We thought you deserved one… just in case…"

She laughed, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Giles smiled and offered her his arm and together they slowly processed past the waiting people. Buffy's smiles meeting everyone's, including her awaiting husband's to be.

When they reached where Spike and Willow were standing Giles gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and giving it to Spike who then mimicked the watcher's actions on the other cheek.

"Dear friends. We are gathered here today…" Willow started.

The ceremony was pretty standard although the wedding wows didn't mention love, death or honor like Buffy had insisted to Giles. Just the most basic stuff to make it a binding mystical marriage.

"Spike, you have a ring?" Willow asked and Buffy's eyes shot wide open in surprise. Looking over at Spike she saw that he had pulled a small gold ring from his pocket and had placed it at her finger. It was beautiful. Simple with, once more, a small blue gem set in it. "This alright?" He quietly asked her, it was almost as if he was shy.

She nodded and kept looking at it on her finger and didn't notice the tear slipping from her brimful eyes and rolling down her cheek. Just as automatically she wiped it away with her free hand, her eyes never leaving the delicate piece of jewellery now sitting on her finger. She had half expected to see the scull ring he had given her for their engagement so this was a nice surprise. She probably would have wept over that one as well.

"I don't have one for…" she started but was interrupted by Giles who was handing her a small jewelery box. Inside was a plain gold band. "I guess this would be something borrowed then," she half whispered under her breath while taking the ring from the box.

"You don't have to, pet" Spike tried telling her but she just gently took his hand and slid the ring into place.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife and you may seal these words with a kiss." Willow proclaimed proudly having completed her first wedding ceremony. But before the couple could even react to the permission a silvery glimmer occurred around Buffy and her off white dress turned to a pure snow white. Everyone except Buffy, Spike and Giles grasped in surprise and astonishment. While Buffy exchanged a meaningful glance with Giles, Spike's almost round smile widened even further. He couldn't resist any longer and greedily grabbed Buffy's waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Without thinking about it she kissed him back.

Rice was thrown, pictures were taken and champagne was poured. After a toast to the couple made by Giles Buffy cleared her throat for everyone's attention. "I guess it's not really customary for the bride to give a speech but we've had some strange things at this wedding already, so I figure one more thing can't really hurt. I just wanted to thank you all for making this a great day. I know that this is all very strange and that you're probably all biting your tongues about what the hell I'm doing but you've given me great wedding. I admire that you are here and don't object and I appreciate the fact that you care enough to worry. I can't believe how great this whole thing has been and I hope that you can also have some fun because we really deserve some after all that has happened in the last year." She raised her glass and everyone drank in silence.

Dawn at that time pushed a button on the stereo and Bette Midler started singing _Wind Beneath My Wings._

"I believe this dance was promised to me a long while ago," Spike said and held out his hand to Buffy.

Buffy couldn't help but laughing at the fulfillment of her long forgotten request of this song for the first dance at their wedding. She took his hand and they started swaying to the music. Soon everybody had paired up dancing with them.

"I also want to thank you for today, Spike," she said looking him in the eyes. "You've done much more than you had to and it's so amazing. The necklace this morning, the suit, the ring, this incredibly sappy song…." Tears of joy were just about to roll over the edges of her eyes.

"You really though I was marrying you wearing my duster and give you that piece of scrap with the scull on?"

She shrugged shoulder looking a little ashamed.

"Thought about using another song, though," he carried on.

"Really. What would you have chosen?"

"Dunno. Something proper, _The Blue Danube_ or something, but I seem to have misplaced my waltzing shoes permanently sometime around the nineteen twenties."

She laughed again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your ring," Spike spoke low into her ear, "that has a story to it. It was my mother's."

Buffy's head shot up from his shoulder, eyes looking at him confused. "Spike… I can't accept… you shouldn't have…"

He silenced her by putting a finger across her lips. "I want you to have it – end of story. It wasn't her wedding ring. It was the engagement ring my father gave her. She always wore it, also after they were married, until he died. She wore her wedding ring longer than that but this one she took off at my father's funeral. So I figured this was a symbol of our whole family and that it would be appropriate here today."

When his eyes met her face again he saw tears freely flowing down her cheeks and instinctively lifted a hand to wipe them away. This brought his face slightly closer to hers and before he knew it she had closed the distance between them and their lips were engaged in a slow dance to their own music.

They had no idea how long they'd been in their own world when they noticed the watcher clearing his throat hard enough to indicate serious throat problems. Finally Anya decided to help out. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Newlyweds! We bought cake and there are hungry wedding guest."

The happy couple finally separated. "There's cake?" Buffy asked while trying to get some of the lipstick smear off Spike's lips before turning away from his embrace. "I like cake."

"Well, it's just from the bakery across the street," Willow explained "but it's chocolate under a marshmallow blanket."

As tradition called for Buffy and Spike cut the cake together and fed each other pieces of it. But after some more cake and some more dancing the party started to unravel and people going home.

The Summers sisters, Giles and Spike were left cleaning up a little. Giles was washing dished and Buffy drying them off.

"Giles," she started "do you think you could… ah… would it be alright if Dawn stayed with you tonight?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be alright… oh you mean because of the consu… yes, right. No I don't think it will affect the … results. It would be quite alright, really."

Dawn caught the end of their conversation when she brought them the last dirty dishes. Immediately she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her to the far corner of the room.

"You're gonna sleep with him? I thought this wasn't a real marriage."

"It's not." Buffy stated firmly trying not to be embarrassed to have this conversation with her sister. "We have to, to finish this bond thing."

Suddenly Dawn looked like she'd grown a few years. "Buffy I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to do this. There must be another way."

"It's alright, Dawn." Buffy hugged her sister. "Look, it's strange, I know. But… I've thought about this and… it's gonna be alright."

"If you decide you don't want to I'll understand, I know you're doing this all for me."

"What? I thought you thought that Spike made the earth turn…" She was playing around now. "And honestly, what woman wouldn't like to see him naked?"

"Okay. I think I've heard enough." Dawn wiggled herself out of her sister's arms.

When the two girls returned to the main area Giles and Spike had finished cleaning up and seemed ready to leave.

"Pet, you wanna catch a ride with the watcher or… I was thinking we could maybe take a walk. It's a beautiful night." From the look on his face Buffy could see that he was hoping for a walk.

"I'd love to get some fresh air. But we only take the streets and if we meet some nasties you have to kill them because I'm not ruining this dress for Dawn."

Giles and Dawn went ahead to get Dawn's toothbrush and some clothes. Once at the door Spike stopped before locking them completely out of the store. "You've got a stake? 'Cause I've only got one."

"I've got one in my garter belt."

He needed a pause to visualize that pointy piece of wood fastened to her smooth and golden thigh. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm the Slayer. Where's yours?"

"In my sock."

"Great. Get it out and we'll get going."

He reached down for the stake, put it in his pocket and then offered Buffy his arm, which she took and snuggled up against his side as they walked.

"Did you have an alright time today or did we bore you out of your mind," she asked.

"It was alright. Nice change. No one of your lot criticizin' me or on my case, well except for the watcher's lecture just before we left."

She remembered their conversation in the cemetery the night before. "Do you think your mother would have like the ceremony?"

"I hope so. You know, the part that your dress wasn't this sparkly white right from the start would have been a disgrace in her mind. But I hope she would have like the part where I gave you her ring. "

"I'm sorry I hadn't gotten you a ring."

"It's okay, luv. You had other things to think about. You think your mum was happy with it?"

"Well…" Buffy had contemplated this quite a bit but not reached a decision. "She liked me, and she like you, but I'm not sure she'd like us together. But as far as wedding ceremonies go I think she would have liked it… who wouldn't it was amazing." She was glowing with happiness.

"I wish she could have seen you, pet. She would have cried her eyes out seeing you all dolled up in her old wedding dress."

"If she was still here, it would probably have been her and Giles getting married, not us…" Buffy snickered. "Which is totally weird to think about especially the part that is left… except… do you think a marriage could be consummated long before it happens?"

"You sayin' that Joyce and the watcher?"

"Yeah. A few years back during a spell when they acted like when they were teenagers… on a hood of a police car no less.

"Well done Rups."

"Hey!" She playfully slammed her hand against his upper arm. "This is my mother you're talking about."

"Sorry, luv. But your watcher can't really be considered a prize."

"Look! We're here so let's change the subject," she said turning the key in the lock on her front door. Before she managed to step inside Spike had swept her off her feet and into his arms. Instinctively she put her arms around his neck for support.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold isn't that one of the traditions?"

He closed the door behind them without putting her down and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom where they were met by a huge pile of clothes on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **M (Finally a chapter that deserves the rating)**  
Disclaimer:** The characters presented here are not figments of my own imagination. They belong to the creators and owners of the television series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I receive no financial benefits for this story.**  
Pairing: **Buffy/Spike**  
Summary: **In late season five Giles stumbles up on the right book and finds a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory. It's quite simple: Buffy and Spike just have to get married.**  
A/N:** I had planned to update this sooner but then I got an annoying urge to puke my guts out for half a day and when I felt up to checking this one last time before posting, my editing muse decided to show up. I did a lot more editing than I had planned but I really think it was worth it. The language might be a bit different from the rest of the story but it's a step closer to what I actually want for it.  
Happy new year!

**Previously on Something borrowed:**

He closed the door behind them without putting her down and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom where they were met by a huge pile of clothes on her bed.

**Something borrowed: Wedding night**

"Oh, right" Buffy said a little embarrassed, nervously scratching the back of her head. "I wasn't really sure what to wear." Thankfully a smile accompanied his 'you are crazy' look.

"You want to clear this away or you want me to scoop it in the corner over there?" Spike tilted his head in the direction of the nearest corner.

It was tempting to let him do it but she knew she'd regret it later. "No, put me down. I'll put it away. It won't take long." She straightened out the skirt of her dress and went to work folding away the numerous dresses, skirts and tops she had considered for today's occasion when still thinking that her mother's wedding dress was too over the top.

The silence was too thick; Buffy couldn't take it any more. "Don't you feel a little weird though, with this whole situation we're in?" she asked glancing a look at her vampire husband spread over her bed supporting his head with one hand, blue eyes following her every move.

"What, that we just got married and are about to shag? That this is all happening because your watcher told you to? Or that I'm just sitting here watching you neatly fold your clothes instead of ravaging you, like any normal groom would do?"

He was spot on with his summary of the situation. "Which is actually, like you would say, a bloody shame..." Buffy wasn't sure where the words coming out of her mouth came from. "... because you look damn sexy in that suit." Was the glass of champagne from the party catching up with her? At least her cheeks flared up as if she'd had the whole bottle.

"Really, you admit that?"

Buffy couldn't help but roll her eyes even if she wasn't facing him. "You never doubt that you completely irresistible, do you?" She asked putting the last shirt away and closing closet. She stood opposite the bed and looked at him lying there self-assured as ever. The smirk on his face made him even more sexy but she'd rather dismember thee slime shedding demons than let him know that.

"Why should I? You said I was. And you don't look half bad yourself I might add, in good faith that you won't use that stake you claim to have stashed in your garters on me."

"Oh." She reached down and started to scoop up the skirt of the dress. "I guess I better take that one out before we…"

She hadn't gotten the dress past her knee when he was kneeling in front of her and stopping her in what she was doing with a firm but gentle grip on her wrist.

"Let me?"

Eyes as blue as the sunny sky they never got to see, were begging for her permission. She barely managed a nod and had to make a conscious effort of retrieving her hand when he let go of it. The first contact of his cool hands on her stocking clad leg made her hold her breath. Slowly Spike's gentle touch climbed higher and when he reached his goal she was all but shaking with excitement.

"Got it!" he cheered, dangled the offending piece of wood in front of her and threw it to the far corner of the room. "You don't have more of these hidden away in your bed somewhere, do you?"

"Oh." To his shock she walked past him towards the bed and pulled a stake and a wooden cross from beneath the pillow he'd been lying on. She bent down at the side of the bed and pulled another stake and a small vile filled with holy water from beneath the mattress.

"You're not paranoid at all are you?"

"After Angelus I like to be prepared." It came out harsher than she'd intended.

He came towards her after she'd stashed the weapons away in her bedside table. He hesitated for a second but then put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I understand. So that's all?"

She tried to relax. "There's the weapons chest and a supply of stakes and holy water under the bed." Once again she blushed. Prepared or not, maybe it was a little overboard.

Relief spread through her when he smiled crookedly at her. "Didn't realize that you slept on a whole arsenal, pet."

"If you don't like it there's always the couch downstairs…" They were in familiar territory now, bantering with each other.

"You know I like to live dangerously." Before she knew it he'd slid an arm under her knees and held her for a few moments before putting her down on the bed. She felt like a huge cake under his gaze, with him contemplating what slice to eat first.

His eyes lingered on her feet. His cool fingers met her ankle like it was made of the finest china and started working on the clasp of her sandals. She could've objected but didn't. She didn't even think about it.

The touches on her ankle felt wonderful. The feeling didn't change when Spike's hands moved further up. With his hands traveling up his whole body moved upwards as well. His face was hovering above hers and she captured his lips in a kiss. In a moment of Spike's weakness Buffy saw the opening she'd been waiting for. She flipped him to his back so that the roles were now reversed. She now leaned down for a kiss instead of stretching upward. Somehow they'd managed to get his jacket off during their position switch and her fingers were trying to loosen the tie from around his neck. Suddenly it didn't feel right any more. She climbed off him and sat beside him on the bed. "This feels stupid," she proclaimed. "It's never going to work."

By his deep sigh she knew that he'd felt it too. The whole thing was a bit too strange. "Oh, come on, babe. Your boobs looked really good before, when you were straddling me. I'd say that counts for something."

The tone of his voice was so unconvincing that it made Buffy laugh. "This is absolutely crazy!" She was laughing so hard that her head almost hit the wall behind her. "How the hell are we supposed to pull this off, especially with that chip in your head." Control was returning. "If it wouldn't be for that I would have said just do it and get it over with but…"

"Oh no, Slayer!" he cut in harshly, grabbed her waist and moved her back onto his lap. If his hands held her any tighter it would mean pain for both of them. "Your side of the deal was that I get to shag you once and that one time will not be something you just get over with like some chore you can't get out of. We will take our time and you will bloody well enjoy it, I'll make sure of that."

Suddenly the tingle between her thighs flared to a fire. It was an order not a request or suggestion. But it was an order for her to enjoy herself, how could that be wrong? Feeling slightly more secure about herself she made him loosen his grip and turned her back towards him. "Would you unzip me, please?"

Her eyes closed with the feel of his fingers against her skin again. The air replacing the silk was slightly cooler than her skin but still warmer than the fingers trailing it's path.

"All done."

The raspy voice woke her from the sensory feast she was enjoying. She scooted forward and managed to crawl up form the bed. Looking back she warned him to stay in place but turned her face away from him again. First she let the right strap slide off her shoulder, then the left one and the dress piled on the floor. She suddenly realized that maybe they should've turned the lights off but without a second thought she stepped out of the pool of silk at her feet. She didn't know where her guts came from but for some reason she didn't turn around but let him have a look at her back. Hopefully he'd appreciate the laced back of the corset and her barely thong covered ass rimmed by the ruffled garter belt with suspenders hooked to her stockings.

"Buffy?"

He sounded out of breath. It made her face flare up but she knew it was pointless to try getting herself to cool down again before facing him. Slowly she turned, fighting the urge to raise her arms in order to cover her unusually huge looking boobs and the darkened areolas peeking out from the white cups.

A slither of confidence came back to her when she saw the awe in his face. "You like what you see?"

"How I hope that this wasn't just something you had lying around, luv?"

She climbed up on the bed again and over him on all four legs. "No," she simply stated.

His hands touched her as soon as she was in reach. First her hair, then brushed over her shoulders before stroking her back and sides. She refused to let him do anything more than stroke her before her mouth reached his ears and she could whisper the rest of the answer to his question to him. "I went out last night and got this for tonight."

He ripped his earlobe out form between her teeth when he turned her head to kiss her. He thrust his strong tongue into her mouth massaged hers with it. When Buffy really needed to breathe his lips wandered lower and lower until they found her pert nipples and teased them out of the restraints of the corset. When he pulled them between his lips and started sucking Buffy moaned in time with the movements of his lips.

After a while she pulled herself together and removed her breast form the vampire's mouth. "You have too many clothes on," she stated and tugged at the knot of his tie. "I like your tie, by the way?" she added still struggling with getting the loop large enough to get over his head.

"You want me to keep it on then?"

An image of him lying splayed out in front of her stark naked except for the light blue strand of silk adorning his chest and abs flashed through her mind. A surge of moisture threatened to flood her pussy. She considered the option. "Maybe later." The tie flew into the same corner as the stake from her garter belt and landed in before. Soon his shirt followed.

Trying not to think about how it looked to him Buffy turned around over him in order to get off his pants and socks. He wasn't wearing any underwear. She hadn't really expected him to. During their brief engagement she'd found about his dress code. She remembered him having a laughing fit at her embarrassment when she'd realized what exactly she'd been touching. Now she had grown up and she barely flushed.

When she had accomplished her task she lay down beside him resting her head on one hand popped on her elbow and admired her handiwork. She couldn't resist letting her fingers slowly ghosting over his rippled abs.

"You like what you see pet?" he asked

"Uhum." She was mesmerized by the taught muscles that never seemed to still and were constantly twitching. "You're so small."

"What?" She had never before heard a hint of insecurity in Spike's voice and realized what she had done.

"Oh. No. I didn't mean it that way… You look very well equipped in that area. I wouldn't know exactly but roughly guessing I'd say that you'd not be considered small that way…"

The grin was back on his face and he rolled her to lie on top of him. "Pet… It's all right. Other men might be insecure about their size but I've never been… except for a second now." He gently tugged a stay lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I really didn't mean that way. What I meant was that in general build they were huge guys, so much bigger than me, kind of overwhelming almost. But you're much more my size, not so dominating looking."

"If you want me to be dominating I can do that too."

That made her blush and she received a passionate kiss in reward. "I think that you are now overdressed," he managed to say between kisses.

She rose to her knees on top of him. "But I thought you liked these?" she playfully presented her partially covered breasts running her hands down the sides of her corset.

"Do. Still want it off though." He pulled her closer by one of the laces hanging from her corset and started to untie her. She couldn't believe how fast he managed to get her out of it considering the time she had spent getting it on properly. At last it was still in one piece. That was more than could be said about the remains of her panties that were, as of now, adorning the alarm clock on her bedside table.

All thought of lost underwear disappeared when she felt the first touch of his cool fingers on her bare pussy. The cool touch was like an electric shock on her clit and her whole body jerked in response. He pushed down on the bed and he moved to kneel between her spread legs. He kissed her mound before venturing even lower. There wasn't a single rational though left in her head. Their strange foreplay really paid off now and the feel of his tongue gliding around her wet folds just about did her in. One hand found the headboard and locked around it. The other found Spike's head and the fingers tangled through his hair holding him to his task. His tongue entered her and suddenly she found the phrase eating out in this context not so offensive any more. He switched places and locked his lips around her most sensitive spot. "Spike!" she panted and thrust her pussy harder against his face only to shower it's lower half with her slick fluids. Spike didn't seem to mind when he emerged. He licked his lips and what his limber tongue couldn't reach he wiped off with his fingers and licked them clean. Buffy had never seen anything this erotic.

When he lay down beside her she kissed him. She knew she'd taste herself on him but she didn't care.

"You think the little virgin is ready to have her cherry popped?" He asked teasingly holder her tight against him.

She could feel his hard dick rubbing against her pubes and stomach when she breathed. "Don't go on with that little virgin thing."

"Did it hurt much the first time?" His sharp cheekbones fascinated her and she let her fingers run back and forth over them.

"A little."

"I'm a bit bigger," he stated.

"What you've laid it out and measured…" on second thought, "...actually don't answer that. You think it'll hurt you?"

"Not if there's any of that wonderful juice you just let me taste left." A finger dipped into the pool of molten lava between her legs. She let him smear the moisture on her lips and kiss it off. "I think we're good," he said. "How do you want to do this, pet? You wanna be on top or you want me to…?"

"You'd let me be on top," she tried to sound not too surprised. Riley would never have let her be on top such an important… whatever, Riley wasn't here.

"Sure." He grabbed her hips and rolled her on top of him. "Up you go."

She giggled and settled on his thighs. Soon her hand was on his his cock and stroked it. She squeezed and he groaned. She liked the feel of power it gave her. Slowly she inched higher and positioned herself over him. Little by little she lowered her body on to his and felt him stretch her more and more until she thought it would start to hurt. "I'm gonna try to get used to you before I go any deeper or it'll hurt." She tried to move in as small movements as possible. She leaned on her hands on either side of Spike's head. This brought her face to face with him and within kissing distance. A cold digit found her clit and mimicked the moves the foreign tongue in her mouth was making. Before she knew it he was sheathed balls deep in her and she'd quickened her movements. Neither of them had felt a hint of pain.

She sat up again and steadied herself with her hand on his abs. He filled her so wonderfully and was hitting all the right spots inside her. Their rhythms matched perfectly. Every thrust, every sound, every touch. Her orgasm came like a tornado with grasp of air and screams of pleasure. Just as her spasms were easing she felt his seed deep inside her. She collapsed on his chest keeping him inside her.

* * *

When Buffy awoke a couple of hours later her first thought was that she wasn't alone. A body was pressed to her back and strong arms were holding her.

Careful not to wake the lifeless but strangely comforting body, she turned to face the man who, for tonight only, was her lover. She indulged herself with looking at him in the dim room and admiring his beauty. He really was beautiful. Not to mention, for one night only, sexy and great in bed.

Before she knew it her restraint had faltered and her fingers were tracing the sharp lines of his chest and abdomen. She never would have guessed how much this simple act aroused her.

A low grumble ripped her from her trans like state. "If you don't stop this you will have to face the consequences."

A smile formed on her lips. "I think I'll try those consequences." Her mouth found his and she rolled herself on top of him.

* * *

Then it was morning and Spike was still there. He was still in her bed holding her. He hadn't left or gotten up or hardly moved from the last position she remembered them settling in after their second round of… fun. The one time she had promised him had turned into a few.

Actually they were still counting. One of the few parts Spike had moved were his hips. They moved just enough for him to slide into her wet heat once again and now he was moving inside her at a leisurely pace building up a boatload of tension at the pit of her stomach.

"Touch yourself," his incredibly sensual voice ordered in her ear.

She obeyed without questions and let her hand glide down to her clit wile the other reached behind trying to touch him and pull him closer to her. With his hand caressing her breasts and his mouth alternating between nibbling at her ear and caressing her neck her senses were on overload. And with all this he apparently wanted her to be able to uphold a coherent conversation.

"You know, Buffy," the husky voice that made her pussy twitch said. "If you wanted, we could have this every night."

Buffy had to let out a grasp and a moan before she could get the words out. "Then we'd never get any sleep."

"You know what I mean, pet."

It took all of her self-control to say the next sentence. "Please don't argue with me about this now."

"Alright." She felt his body pull away from her. She reached behind her trying to hold him still and thrust her ass at him in order not to loose him from inside her. "No. Don't go yet." The plea in her voice was filled with such desperation it made her cringe. "Can't we… just one last time?"

"You sure?"

She knew that he knew that she wanted this. He just wanted her to say it. "Please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: **M (although we're down to T for the chapters again)**  
Disclaimer: **The characters presented here in are not figments of my own imagination. They belong to the creators and owners of the television series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I receive no financial benefits for this story.**  
Pairing: **Buffy/Spike**  
Summary: **In late season five Giles stumbles up on the right book and finds a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory. It's quite simple: Buffy and Spike just have to get married.  
**A/N: **The two last chapters are a bit shorter than the others so I'm just going to wrap this up now. I hope you like it.

**Something borrowed: A Game**

They had been married for a month. The calendar said it was a month. To Buffy it seemed longer. It felt like so long ago that she had felt his touch on her skin and tasted him on her tongue. But she could remember it perfectly not matter how long it really was. She remembered every sensation to the point that she shivered with forbidden pleasure.

The first days of their marriage had been a little awkward. She and Dawn had helped him move his stuff into their house and it took a few days for them to get used to him living there.

Amazingly it was working well, him living there. Buffy found that she actually liked having another adult in the house. Someone who could watch Dawn when she was out and he had even cooked for them a couple of times.

After their wedding night Buffy and Spike had cooled off on the personal stuff. At the moment they were pals. They patrolled together and watched movies when they got home. But Spike didn't hide that he wanted more. He didn't flaunt it but he didn't hide it either. Buffy knew that her defenses were weakening every day.

Their movie nights had started with him on the couch and her in the recliner. At some point she had joined him on the couch in order to share the popcorn bowl. She never went back to the chair. Then her head had ended up resting on his shoulder. It had stayed there ever since. Last night she'd felt sleepy and they ended up lying side by side on the couch with his arm draped around her waist.

She was planning on doing that again tonight no matter how bad an idea it might be.

* * *

Patrol was just about bordering deathly boring so movie night was on around eleven. Tonight it was his choice and they were watching _Be Cool _ with John Travolta and Uma Thurman. "Is this okay?" she asked lying down beside him.

"Sure." His arm sneaked around her waist and she sighed contently as John Travolta drove his big black Cadillac around sunny L.A.

The plot thickened and Buffy was just about to give up on trying to follow who wanted to kill whom and for what reason. But when the big sophisticated black guy denied his little girl ice cream in order to beat up some people or whatever, she knew what she wanted.

"I want ice cream." She was startled by her own voice. She hadn't realized that the thought had left her head.

"Didn't we leave some in the freezer last night?" Spike answered. Last nights patrol hadn't been as dull as tonight's and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream had been an essential part of cooling down from that.

She groaned and turned to look at him with the best puppy eyes she could muster on short notice. "I don't feel like standing up."

She felt his hold on her waist tighten slightly. "Want me to get it, pet?" The tone of his voice was far too innocent.

"Would you?" a little eyelash batting should do the trick.

A light stream of air hit her ear before the words did. "What would I get in return?"

There it was, the catch. "What did you have in mind?" She wasn't sure if she should be furious or curious.

"A kiss."

All current brain activity seized. Flashbacks to their wedding night: Tongues dueling. Their wedding: gentle tastes of soft lips. A passionate kiss in a cemetery. Long forgotten memories of lying on a crypt floor and kissing blocking out the noise of a demon fight all around them. "Alright." She said it before her mind could start listing all the reasons why she should refuse alphabetically.

He was gone from behind her in a heartbeat and returned with the carton of chocolate ice cream and two spoons moments later. He put the items on the coffee table in front of her and hopped into his place behind her again. Should she do it now or should she wait? No waiting. That would just mean extra time to come up with arguments against it. She turned so that she was facing him.

Their lips met tentatively at first but soon the kiss deepened and the two bodies were closer than they had been since their wedding night. They didn't break until Buffy was in serious need for some oxygen. With effort she turned on the couch again reached for the ice cream and a spoon. She didn't need eyes at the back of her head to know that Spike was smiling. She was too.

* * *

It was a marvelous day. She felt happy, proud and alive. She had a job. A paying job that would bring in what the check from social services and Spike's contribution of his poker money were short to make ends meet. There would even be a little extra that could be saved for a rainy day… or something interesting, like college.

The whole gang was at the Bronze to celebrate and the happiness continued. Xander, Anya, Dawn and Tara were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Buffy was with Spike and Willow watching them from their table.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Buffy announced. "You want anything, Willow?" The witch shook her head and pointed to the glass of coke in front of her. Apparently this one was still half full. She turned to Spike before she went: "I'll get you a beer for a kiss."

She knew he'd accept. They always did. Not once had either of them refused what the other offered in this little game of theirs. Mostly it was him who made the offers and asked for rewards but a kiss was just what she needed to make this night absolutely perfect.

There was no line at the bar and within minutes she returned to their table and put down the drinks.

Spike felt usually tense when she wrapped her arms around him to receive her reward. He his look was also kind of strange but she didn't care. She wanted those lips on hers now. She rose to her toes and captured his mouth between her lips.

When she let go of him and bet Willow's saucer wide eyes Buffy knew she'd done something wrong. Plus Spike was all but blushing. Willow… Spike…She had just kissed Spike in front of Willow. Sweat broke on her forehead. What had she done? Had she ruined it all? In a moment of total happiness she had forgotten that it was all a game. That they weren't a real couple… that their marriage was just for practical purposes. Just realizing this broke her heart and flooded her eyes. "Oh my God," she whispered weakly and traced over her lips with her fingertips.

"Buffy?"

She heard Spike's plea but didn't answer. "I'm sorry. I… I just can't… let me go." She strode towards the door using her hand to wipe away the tear running down her cheek.

* * *

She didn't notice that she was sitting in the dark until Spike turned on the lights. How long had it been? He'd probably given her some time to think. Her brain was clouded and ached. She hadn't thought. Thoughts should be coherent. She'd cried a whole lot though, and the emotions hit her full throttle again when she looked at him casually leaning against the doorframe.

Was he just gonna stand there and look at her? He was so distant. She looked straight at him and caught his eyes. Seconds later he was holding her and the dams in her eyes burst. She was crying again but now she wasn't alone. He held her and stroked her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. She wanted to stop, she knew she was being overdramatic and it wouldn't help anyone, but she couldn't stop it. She tried and after a moment only the sobs prevented her from using her voice… that and the lack of words.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I'm so sorry."

He put two fingers under her chin and raised her face to his. "You have nothing to apologize for, pet."

"I wanted to." She risked looking in his eyes even if it meant crying again. He deserved to hear this. "I really wanted to, but…"

"Buffy, you don't have to…"

But she did. She cut him off. "No, Spike! It's not fair." Anger was taking over. " I just want to be normal. I got married, I had a perfect wedding but I can't kiss my husband in front of my friends."

"If you want to, you will," now he looked away from her.

Her hand cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her. "I want to. I want to so much."

"You do?"

His disbelief made her smile coyly. She had to force herself to look straight at him again. "I do, Spike. I… I like you. I like us."

For a while they just sat there and let her words sink in. The silence drew out the coarseness of his voice when he finally broke it. "Let's get you upstairs."

Shivers ran down her spine as his words lingered in the thick air and her body was swept into his arms. Upstairs he took her to her room and gently put her down on the bed. Despite the bombshell she'd just dropped he didn't make any attempt to stay with her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave.

"Don't go." Her voice was raspy from all the crying. "Just… stay with me?" The she didn't release the breath she was holding until he turned around and took off his duster. A minute later boots, and socks and shirt were gone as well and he climbed in the bed beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: **M (although were down to T for this chapter)**  
Disclaimer:** The characters presented here in are not figments of my own imagination. They belong to the creators and owners of the television series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I receive no financial benefits for this story.**  
Pairing: **Buffy/Spike**  
Summary: **In late season five Giles stumbles up on the right book and finds a way to keep Dawn safe from Glory. It's quite simple: Buffy and Spike just have to get married.**  
A/N: **This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading. Thanks to all those who reviewed, subscribed or added this to their favorites. It means a lot to me.

**Something borrowed: Together**

"Hello. Anybody home? Buffy?" Willow called while already on her way up the stairs. "You know what they say about that early bird." She knocked on Buffy's bedroom door but didn't wait for an answer to go in. Inside Buffy and Spike woke up in each other's arms. "Or maybe you've already caught that worm."

"Willow? What are you doing here?" Buffy started to scurry out of bed, away from Spike but then changed her mind. She moved closer to him again and he wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face.

"You said you weren't sleeping together," Willow accused Spike.

"We're not – normally."

"We'll you seem to still have your clothes on so I guess there wasn't too much fun." The witch noticed the embarrassed look on her friends face along with the lowered eyes. "So Buffy, how about a change of clothes and then a best friend breakfast?"

Buffy turned her head to meet Spike's look. He nodded in response. "Alright" was the Slayers answer.

Willow shared a knowing look with Spike before leaving the room. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

When Buffy made no attempt to get up, Spike decided to give her a push. "You better get going, pet." Even if he contradicted himself he tightened his hold on her a little. "Go have fun with Willow. Talk to her."

She turns her head and looked at him without saying anything. He leaned in and kissed her. "No games his time, luv."

* * *

The short walk to the coffee shop was spent in awkward attempt of the friends to be casual. Willow was halfway through her bagel and Buffy kept fiddling around with her doughnut. Casual comments about the weather and coffee were made but the elephant in the room was ignored. Willow had enough. "You wanna tell me what happened last night?"

Buffy took a sip of her coffee. "What did Spike tell you?"

"Not too much. Said you were playing some kind of game, that you weren't really together. He didn't really explain much."

"We've been playing a game." Buffy started slowly. "He started it but I went along with it. It's silly really. One of us offers to do something for the other in exchange for something else. It's just small things, things we could easily do ourselves. Neither of us has ever refused. We've always been alone when we offer something but last night I slipped up". Buffy seemed to be fascinated with her coffee cup. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" Willow grasped. "No! I can't believe that we've made you so scared of us, that you have to play games in secrecy because you want to be with someone."

"It's not just your fault." Buffy mumbled awkwardly.

"Do you just play for kisses or something more?"

The glint in Willow's eye made blood rush to Buffy's cheeks. "It has happened. But not often."

"How long has this been going on?" Willow was smiling now but Buffy didn't really feel much at ease.

"A few weeks," the Slayer was almost down to whispers but finally took a real bite of her doughnut.

"Does he make you happy?" the redhead prodded further.

Buffy wanted to look Willow in the face but she couldn't. "Willow, I think I like him. I think I like him a lot." The unmistakable sound of Willow giggling finally got her to look up.

"Buffy, I sure hope you like him a whole lot if you play games for more than just kisses with him."

"I'm not supposed to like him. You know slayer/vampire is not the best…"

"Oh come on. You've been through enough hard times. You should be happy. If he makes you happy that's great. Let him. Some of us might have a problem with it at first but he'll get over it. We all watched you get married. We'll deal."

"He makes me happy." Buffy admitted just as much to herself as to her friend.

Willow smiled, happy for her friend. "Then go. Be happy. Go be happy with your husband."

* * *

Willow made it sound so easy, Buffy thought to herself when closing the front door behind her. Go home. Be happy.

In the hallway outside her bedroom the insecurity was still there now mixed in with a tiny hint of guilt. Spike's voice now echoed through her head. 'We could have this every night'.

She had been happy then. In the moment he'd said it she'd been beyond happy. A smile forged on her lips. She felt the muscles she was using. Spike was sleeping in her bed behind the door. She could feel him. She turned the doorknob and went inside.

Piece by piece clothes feel to the floor. A simple red sweater. A white tank top. Black pants. A cream colored lace bra.

With nothing on but her panties she climbed in her bed. Snuggled up against the room temperature body and went to sleep. From now on they would have this every night. This and more.


End file.
